


Cockblockers

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Humor, Introspection, Loneliness, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Why did those girls always have to come at the most inconvenient of times?





	Cockblockers

“Can’t you go any faster?” Namie taunted, hoping the jeer disguised the need in her voice. Rolling her eyes, she said, “Honestly, I think I would’ve been better off rubbing one out myself instead of relying on you.”

Unfortunately for her though, it seemed as if Izaya wasn’t falling for her bait. Instead, he infuriatingly seemed to move slower, his hands playing with her breasts as he said, “Hm. Tough words coming from someone who not only three seconds ago was gasping and clinging to me earlier, _sweetie_.” 

Namie winced and gritted her teeth. It wasn’t even the jab itself that bothered her, as much as the sickeningly sweet name he tacked on at the end. And the bastard had done it on purpose too. He knew for a fact that she hated pet names, especially in the bedroom, finding them to be incredibly cheesy and sappy. Deciding to get a quick act of revenge, she raked her fingernails down the pale skin of his back and tightened herself around Izaya, making him hiss as she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Well _honey_ , I recommend if you don’t want me to snip your dick off with my scissors, you pick up the pace.”

“Gosh, you are such a pleasant person, Namie-chan,” Izaya said, but thankfully, he did begin to pick up the pace again with his thrusts, causing her to involuntarily let out some moans. “Ah... haven’t you heard that patience is a virtue?” 

Namie glared at him and was just about to shoot a snippy comment back, when suddenly a knock on the door of the bedroom caused the both of them to cease all movement immediately. Namie could feel her blood turning cold. For a moment, a feeling of pure fear went over her, as her mind tried to figure out who the fuck just knocked on the bedroom door. 

A yakuza member? A gang member in general? Some angry client? Shizuo Heiwajima? 

She had no idea why any of those people would bother to knock on the door… but she couldn’t think of who else would barge into the apartment at this time. Izaya would very occasionally take a late night client, but that couldn’t be the case tonight, as if it was, then she knew for a damned fact he wouldn’t be fucking her right now. 

She always feared that Izaya and his stupid job were going to get her killed one of these days. After all, Izaya seemed to get off on making as many psychopaths angry and aggravated as he could. She really had no desire to die at all, but if she had to become a corpse for his idiocy, the last place she wanted her corpse to be found was naked in his bed. If there was an afterlife, she didn’t think her spirit would be able to take the embarrassment. 

However, as soon as the fear had hit her, it quickly morphed into one of complete and utter annoyance when she heard an obnoxious voice pipe up through the door, calling, “Nii-san? Are you in there? Kururi-chan and I want food!” 

Namie resisted the urge to petulantly curse and scream like a little kid, opting instead to drag a hand down her face in annoyance. Izaya’s little sisters. 

Namie didn’t see the girls often. Most of the time, they kept to Ikebukuro, usually satisfied with just calling Izaya on his cellphone if they really wanted to contact him. But every now and again, they would pop into Izaya’s apartment to visit. Sometimes just to legitimately hang out with their older brother, but most of the time to try and weasel free meals or money out of him. 

If she was going to be perfectly honest, she didn’t mind Izaya’s sisters. Don’t get her wrong. She didn’t like them. She found them bratty, rude, loud, and obnoxious. But as far as she was concerned, so was most of the population of teenagers in general. Plus, they got on Izaya’s nerves, which was always something amusing to see. It was very rare to see him visibly annoyed by anything, and she considered it karma, really. 

But where her ire towards the two girls really stemmed from the fact that they always seemed to come at the most inconvenient times. Both Izaya and Namie were pretty sure that neither twin knew about her and Izaya fooling around, but sometimes, she legitimately questioned that. After all, they were Oriharas. It would be in character for someone from that family line to feign ignorance as they walked in and interrupted all kinds of intimate moments just for a cheap laugh at someone else’s expense. 

If the girls really were completely ignorant to Namie and Izaya’s nightly outings, which they assumed was the case seeing as they hadn’t cracked any jeers about it or gave Namie herself a hard time about it, then Namie had to say, her and Izaya were pretty lucky, seeing as the twins have almost caught them in some rather compromising positions. 

Just on the top of her head she could list off a few situations…

The time they had burst into the apartment when her and Izaya were in the bathtub together. 

The time they knocked on the door when her and Izaya were making out on the couch. 

The time when her and Izaya were actually having a nice dinner together…

Every single time, they managed to right themselves up and come up with a convenient excuse, but knowing Namie’s luck, this streak wouldn’t continue long. 

The worst part was that there was no way to predict them either. They very rarely called to warn about their arrivals, preferring to obnoxiously pop in. They at least had the courtesy to come in on days when they knew Izaya had no work, but that was not always a good indicator. Sometimes, they could be gone for weeks at a time, and then other days they seemed to visit every single week for a month. 

Izaya had tried to thwart the two of them somewhat by changing the passcode on his lock so that they at the very least couldn’t just barge through the door and scare the shit out of both of them, but that also proved to be an annoyance, as the girls would just ring the doorbell over and over again or blow up Izaya’s cell phone, both of which they could only pretend like they didn’t hear for so long. Inevitably, the mood would be shot dead and they would have to quickly get dressed and fixed up and let the twins in. 

Well the mood was definitely off now as the two of them tried to swallow down their annoyance and anger. 

Seeming to think that Izaya couldn’t hear her, Mairu knocked on the door again and said, “Are you naked in there or something?”

For a horrifying moment, judging by the evil smirk playing on Izaya’s lips, it almost looked like he was actually _considering_ saying something inappropriate… but fortunately, one ice-cold death glare for him seemed to make him reconsider. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he called back, “No, you pest, but I am changing. So unless you want to get an eyeful of my amazing body, I recommend you two go downstairs and wait for a moment. 

After a loud “ew” from the twins, Namie and Izaya listened as the two scampered down the stairs, chattering and giggling to one another. Or at least, Mairu was doing a majority of that. 

Izaya and Namie both let out sighs once they were sure the girls were downstairs and out of earshot, Izaya unenthusiastically pulling out. 

Namie bitterly pulled the covers over her naked body as Izaya began putting on his clothes, pointedly turning on the flat screen television Izaya had in his room and glaring at the images on the screen to show her annoyance. She knew it was a childish act on her part, but given her current mood, she couldn’t find it within herself to give a damn. 

Izaya paused in getting dressed, and for a moment, she thought he was going to crack a joke at her expense, and she prepared to throw the pillow at him. However, he surprised her by saying, “You can come with us, you know. We can always tell them it’s for business. Those two can be obnoxious, but hey, you can get a free meal.” 

Namie realized with shock that Izaya was inviting her out to eat. Granted, dinner at Russian Sushi with his obnoxious sisters wasn’t the most appealing date location, but still… it was rare for Izaya to openly invite her anywhere. 

This “relationship” of theirs was complicated. She didn’t even know if it could be called that, even. Neither of them had acknowledged it as being more than a “friends” with benefits type deal. And Namie was sure that was all she intended it to be when she and Izaya had sex the first time all those months ago. Hell, she wouldn’t have been surprised if she had intended it to just be an one-off. 

But it had soon turned to a second night. Then a third and soon a fourth. And now, Namie had long since lost count on which number they were at now. And they had even spiced it up from just activities in the bedroom, occasionally going out to dinner or somewhere nice after work. That certainly suggested that they were something more. 

But did she want it to be that? 

She had always settled on the fact that she was going to end up with Seiji when they got older… but unfortunately, ever since that bitch, Mika Harima had taken him from her and occupied his time, she saw him less and less, and the idea of being with him was becoming more and more of a distant dream. 

Maybe that’s why she even entertained this for so long. Maybe she was just lonely. Maybe Izaya agreed to do it because he himself was lonely. Maybe that was why he was inviting her to dinner with his family, like they were actually dating. 

Or maybe she was reading too much into this. 

“And be seen in public with you? Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

Izaya didn’t seem too hurt. Not that she actually expected him to be honest about his feelings. He was never honest about anything. Putting on the rest of his clothes, he just shook his head and smirked, saying, “So cruel, Namie-chan.”

Actually feeling slightly bad for whatever reason, she said, “Besides, you might not want me to come. There would be no promises that I wouldn’t secretly poison your sisters.”

Izaya let out a chuckle as he said, “No promises I won’t try that myself, tonight.” 

Namie found her lip twitching a bit, but she refused to smile, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Any time she even slightly laughed at one of his jokes, he had to gloat about it and be obnoxious. She turned her attention back to the TV, still not really looking at anything that was going on. 

Izaya padded to the door and said, “You can take your leave if you want. But… if you want to stay, I wouldn’t be opposed to returning to where we left off.” 

Namie looked at him for a heartbeat, before just saying, “Maybe.” 

“Leaving me in suspense, I see,” Izaya chirped. “See you later, Namie-chan.” Then with that, he began walking downstairs, and she could hear him and the twins chattering with one another. 

After a while, she hears the front door close and their voices disappear, leaving her in his giant apartment all by herself. 

She should leave honestly. She should go back. Seiji might be home. She might not even be in the mood when he came back. She had never actually spent the night. 

Despite all of these qualms, she found herself not moving from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this came off as OOC. 
> 
> Something stupid I came up with because in my last Drrr! fic I mentioned I wanted to write an IzaNamie with the twins involved... and since I am immature, I came up with this. I tried to give it some emotional weight though so it wasn't just purely stupid. I hope you found something to enjoy anyway. I am not really happy with it, but eh. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out! 
> 
> And as always, have an amazing day!


End file.
